


What if we admitted to love one another?

by Windupsanson



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, no betas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windupsanson/pseuds/Windupsanson
Summary: What if Sanson and Guydelot finally took another step in their relationship and admitted their love for all to see?
Relationships: Sanson/Guydelot Thildonnet
Kudos: 14





	What if we admitted to love one another?

They finally went home after the battle of Ghimlyt Dark.

They were scared from almost watching their loved one die, they saw too much death, they didn’t know how to cope with it except staying with one another. They found comfort in each other’s arms and with their friends.

They wanted to stay together forever, that’s why both had the same secret idea, they wanted to ask the other to marry them. Of course neither told the other their plans.

Sanson started saying he had to go to Ul’dah on a mission. They wanted to do everything traditionally. It was hard to explain why he had to go secretly. Luckily Guydelot was a better liar and said he had to go to Limsa instead of Ul’dah too.

The goldsmith guild was confused by the request but amused and waiting for the result, their strange amusement was suspicious to both Guydelot and Sanson.

Both were extremely nervous and worried that the other would said no.  
It took Mother Miounne, who was extremely amused by this situation, to convince them to go ahead. She was covering for both and hoping for good results.

They decided to invite one another to dinner and finally agreed on the same day, it was a calm night even if the looks of people around were mildly strange, especially the owner of Carline Canopy who knew everything. Rumors were clearly not being kept secret, even their bard unit was there.

They were both nervous and Guydelot being his pessimistic self and Sanson overthinking everything both thought this was a break up, they kept talking over one another until Sanson took the courage to say he had something Guydelot must know, before he could say anything Guydelot blurted out “Sanson, before you say anything I need to talk to you, please, marry me?” He then showed the ring he was carrying in his pocket, everyone was looking at them because in his nervousness Guydelot had practically shouted, Sanson said: “What? No!” Total shock from all around them and Guydelot actually started to cry until Sanson took an exactly similar looking ring and said:” I’m supposed to ask you to marry me, not the other way around!”

They stared at each other for what looked for hours. Everyone looked at them for what looked like hours, Mother Miounne was trying not to laugh while Bowlord Lewin, Ywain, Buscarron, Luciane and Galfrid were laughing out loud.

They suddenly noticed they were open mouthed being the center of attention standing up and sat down before started laughing. “So this is what this is about? I thought you were tired of me.” Said Guydelot. “Never” Sanson pulled Guydelot for a kiss and whispered yes in his ear. Guydelot knew that was the answer for the eternal bonding ceremony and said yes too. 

They were too happy for once to notice the attention they were getting. Including their own units talking about them and all the celebrations going around.

They for once accepted everyone’s happiness without shame of how joyful they were, they went home while holding hands and stolen kisses. Not caring who could see them for once.

-A few weeks later-

They were both dressed in white suits and ready. The chapel was full. The bard unit was obviously gossiping to everyone about their bosses.

It was an occasion many were expecting but finally happened, it was also a bright day in difficult times.

The ceremony was as beautiful and clumsy as expected. As usual they were bickering about things but with a different smile in their faces.

It was a simple eternal bonding, they looked beautiful in their happiness. 

There were many congratulations and celebrations and people saying finally.

Sanson was joyful with the presence of the moogles, Guydelot knew he would never admit liking cute creatures but it was plain to see, Mogta and the Warrior of Light were obviously invited.

When they saw the full chapel they were embarrassed but were soon convinced this was the right choice.

After the ceremony Guydelot took Sanson to their new home, it was time to finally have a good start of a honeymoon.

For Sanson’s shame Guydelot decided to carry Sanson while Sanson’s face was a bright red. To everyone’s amusement they already started arguing in a good mood. Exactly as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
